Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more specifically, to a communication device with an isotropic radiation pattern.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of mobile communication technology, there are more and diverse applications for wireless communication products. Wireless access points play an important role due to the development of smart houses and the Internet of things. In order to meet market trends and consumer demand, the design of a wireless access point needs a lightweight and stylish appearance. In such a situation, embedded antennas are the first choice. Nevertheless, since embedded antennas are often disposed at a corner or at fragmented regions of a wireless access point due to its appearance or mechanism, the radiation pattern of the corresponding antenna tends to generate irregular concaves (i.e., radiation nulls), thereby affecting the whole communication quality of the devices. As a result, it has become a critical challenge for antenna designers to design an isotropic antenna in the limited space of a wireless access point.